With the development of communication technology, the portable electronic products, such as mobile phones, handheld game consoles or handheld multimedia entertainment devices, etc. are gradually getting closer to people's lives. In these portable electronic products, a micro-vibration motor is generally used for system feedback, such as call prompt of mobile phones, the vibration feedback of the game consoles, and so on. However, with the development trend of thinner and lighter design of electronic products, the various kinds of internal components also need to adapt to this trend, and the micro-vibration motor is no exception.
The conventional micro-vibration motor generally includes an upper cover and a lower cover that forms a vibration space with the upper cover; a vibrator (including a counterweight block and a permanent magnet) that conducts a linear reciprocating vibration in the vibration space; an elastic support component connecting the upper cover and making the vibrator conduct the reciprocating vibration; and a coil located at a distance below the vibrator.
In the micro-vibration motor of such a structure as described above, the permanent magnet and the coil are placed perpendicular to each other, that is, the magnetizing direction of the permanent magnet is parallel to the axis direction of the coil, so that the magnetic field lines of the permanent magnet can pass perpendicularly through the coil so as to make the best use of the magnetic field of the permanent magnet. However, in the above structure of the micro-vibration motor, the vibrator and the stator occupy a relatively large space, which is not conducive to the miniaturization of the motor. Moreover, the magnetic field lines generated by the permanent magnet itself in the vibrator are relatively dispersed, and the magnetic field lines generated is still not sufficiently utilized. Accordingly, the magnetic flux that passes through the coil will be smaller, and the resulting acting force will be smaller, which will affect the effect of vibration. When moving to both ends, there is very little amount of magnetic flux passing through the coil due to the vertical magnetization, thus affecting the sense of vibration of electronic products, and the linear vibration response speed is slow and the vibration sense is small.